thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alicerosewright/Corin Ritter
This tribute belongs to alicerosewright. Please do not use him without her permission. Thank you : ) Information District: '''1/2/3 '''Age: 18 Personality: '''Mysterious but occasionally chatty, strong both physically and mentally, but manipulative with those he thinks weak and of no use to him. He felt cut off to the normal world, and is lonely inside. But he ignores his feelings and always turns into the boy with a huge amount of bloodlust. He feels trapped in his own life and fake emotions. He is just waiting to break free in the Games. He is half-evil, because he is extremely manipulative and as asked of him by his parents, will do whatever it takes to win. '''Backstory: '''Corin lived at the training academy, as his parents were teachers there. They very much focused on training their children, as they were also both previous Victors. Corin, right from his birth, had combat drilled into him until fighting became part of his life. Unlike most kids in District 1, Corin never got a break from the training academy as he lived there, in his own small dorm room. He always felt a bit cut off from normal life. He only saw his parents in proffesional circumstances, where they were there to teach and not to parent. He wasn't babied at all, and received little positive attention from his parents. He never made any friends or girlfriends, though many girls adored him. Many girls admired his handsome face, though he never got close to anyone (maybe this might change in the Games?). He felt lonely. Two years before he was supposed to volunteer, his sister, Honour Ritter, volunteered herself and was killed at only age fifteen. Her parents were disgusted at her failure and basically forgot about their deceased child. Corin was horrified when he discovered his parents had completely ignored his sister's death. When he asked about her they would simply dismiss him and force him into some heavy-duty training to erase all memories of Honour. But no matter how much training he did, Corin never forgot his sister. He took an oath to himself that if he ever went into the Games, he would prove to his parents that he wouldn't fail. He wouldn't let himself become a forgotten child, just as Honour had. He trained harder than ever until he reached the final year where he could volunteer. Before he left for the Reaping, he spoke to his parents for the last time. "I'm not going to fail. I will come home as Victor. Have you got an advice for me?" "Yes," His mother replied. Corin was kind of surprised. He'd expected to walk out of the house without another word, because he thought maybe he'd been given all the advice possible. After all, he'd trained all his life for one moment. "When you go into the Capitol, forget your feelings. They don't mean anything. Only feel what the Capitol wants you to feel. Obey them, but show them Corin Ritter, not the sibling of a failed tribute." Corin was furious. How could they still think of Honour as a failure, especially at this moment? They weren't helping him very much. "She didn't fail. She died, and it wasn't her fault. The Gamemakers burned her to death. It wasn't like she could have done anything about it." "She was a failure," Corin's father muttered grumpily. "But we're sure you won't be." Corin left the house immediately after that and volunteered at the Reaping. His parents didn't go to watch. And as he boarded the train, Corin forgot himself. He wasn't a trainee anymore. He became Corin Ritter, the tribute. '''Family: '''Honour Ritter (deceased sister), Valour Ritter (mother), Apollo Ritter (father) Games '''Strengths: '''Manipulative, strong for age, lots of training and experience, feels little remorse for the Fallen '''Weakness: '''Not being wary enough of others. He isn't always looking around and checking for danger. '''Fears: '''Failure '''Weapons: '''Spear, trident, glaive, knives (anything that can throw long distances) '''Training Strategy: '''Try and get into a Career alliance, try all stations and make sure you are good in all. Impress the other tributes by showing off your immense combat skills. You want to intimidate them. '''Private Training: '''Throw something that can go long distances, throw heavy weights and do the toughest obstacle course possible. Show them all your skills. Let them know you are not weak. At the end, thank the Gamemakers for their precious time and say "see you soon" as if you are certain you are going to win. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Find alliance, kill as many people as possible while grabbing weapons, supplies and backpacks. Meet up with alliance and plan. Don't show any remorse, and pick off the little kids first. '''Allies: '''Careers '''Interview Angle: Look cool, handsome and desirable. Avoid anything involved with the past. Talk about your plans for the Games and show them how prepared and ready you are. '''Token: '''A red ruby that is shaped like an arrow. He has it hung on a necklace that he wears, and never takes off. It belonged to his sister, though he won't let others know he has feelings of sadness. Category:Blog posts